OOS 22
Notunoth 4, after obtaining a guide and transportation from Oceanside to Kulah, the party is left to their own devices while waiting for Tallo to return to them. It occurred between sessions 18.5 and 19. Transcript Ondo: Sometime after the sun has gone down and acquiring a fun summer beach outfit, Ondo is still trying to distract himself from thoughts of Renn. He looks to Kiono and Veggrek, "I don't suppose either of you would enjoy... a sparring match? Just to keep in practice. It’s been a day or two since our last proper battle." Kiono: "Ah, sparring would be good." She seems almost excited, but not quite because she's Kiono. "Hm. Perhaps on the beach? It seems good to get used to fighting on sand." Veggrek: "Hm? Oh! Yes, that's a good idea. Very thoughtful. What arrangement of participants shall we have?" Ondo: "Oh, um," Ondo thinks for a moment. "We could... take turns fighting each other one on one. Or if we wanted to practice going against numbers, one of us could take on the other two?" Veggrek: "Brilliant. I've fought the two of you before, but not together. All for it." Kiono: "We could take turns fighting the other two, perhaps." Ondo: "Uh. Hm. I would also like the chance to fight Kiono one on one - perhaps we could do that first, and then both take on Veggrek after. Being slightly tired may also provide a slightly more fair fight for Veggrek." Kiono: Kiono nods. "That sounds like an excellent plan." Veggrek: "Brilliant thinking, Ondo." Ondo: Ondo summons his energy sword and gets into a fighting stance, shield ready. Assuming they have reached or were already on the beach. Kiono: Kiono draws her halberd, then flips it around so the blade is closer to her. Basically just a quarterstaff. Veggrek: Veggrek springs into battle-readiness. It takes him a few moments to recognize what Kiono is doing, and imitate it. He wonders what happens if he 'fires' the scroll-shot bow on empty. Kiono: Kiono and Ondo spar. Kiono "wins" the spar. Fun is had. After a moment to rest, Kiono and Ondo face off against Veg. They realize quickly that this particular matchup isn't particularly fair. Veggrek: Veggrek has a grand old time, up to and including getting the devout snot kicked out of him by an energy sword. Ondo: As Veg is near going down, realizing the imbalance, Ondo shouts, "Subterfuge!" and tries to grapple Kiono. Kiono: Kiono is absolutely surprised, but instinctively flips Ondo over, remembering at the last second to maybe not flip him onto Veg. She stumbles to her knees, because dang it this man is literally made of rocks. "That's not subterfuge. That's betrayal." Ondo: "What is the difference?" Ondo asks quizzically, flat on his back. Kiono: Kiono sits on Ondo, halberd across her shoulders, her expression thoughtful. "I assumed subterfuge was more..... passive, I think. Betrayal is a direct action." Ondo: "Ah, I see. I think then I performed both?" "Or, no. It wasn't planned. So just betrayal," he muses. "Anyway. You both performed admirably." Kiono: Kiono boops Ondo in the forehead with the butt of her halberd. Gloom: make a dexterity saving throw, no advantage Kiono: 11 Akaros: Akaros flips Kiono, grasping her ankle with a Shadowy Cloak Hand™️, "That's a subterfuge." Veggrek: "Thank you, Ondo. Do you think so? That didn’t take very long.” Ondo: "You were up against two opponents who knew your strengths and weakne- Akaros!" Kiono: Kiono sits up and shakes her head, some sand flying from her hair as she does so. She frowns at Akaros. She tosses a handful of sand at Ondo's cloak. Ondo: Ondo tilts his head to the side. "I didn't even know you had that much strength." Akaros: "I don't, the DC was 12" Veggrek: Veg is quietly, restfully, recovering back from four hit points. Ondo: "Oh okay." Ondo stands up and is shaking the sand out of his non-Akaros clothes. "Well. I suppose Kiono won victory over the fair fights anyway. Should we go back and rest up for tomorrow?" Kiono: "That seems a good idea. We have to decide what we're doing once Tallo deigns to rejoin us." If she was Extra she would do one of those cool flips to her feet, but she isn't, so she stands like a normal person, using her halberd to help her up. Ondo: "Before, or after we arrive at this place of Lord Varren's?" Kiono: "I... No, before we leave. We have no plan." Ondo: "So we still have to figure out how we are travelling there then? Or is it we need to do more research?" Kiono: "We have transportation. But what are we doing there once we arrive? I suspect we cannot walk up to the front door and simply ask for an audience with Squire Veggerk's Lady Dyana." "Unless... you think we can?" Ondo: "Hm. What is all that we know about Lord Varren?" Veggrek: “It’s worked well enough so far. Ah, but Prince Haziz did advise us to heed his guide’s advice, so.” Kiono: "The Varren house was apparently utterly destroyed to the last man many years ago for being traitors. That they have resurfaced in secret leads me to believe this will not be so straightforward as our dealings with other people have been." Ondo: "Ah, I see." Ondo looks at the sand and appears to be thinking. "If we are not going to go there and ask for her directly, we are planning to perform subterfuge?" Kiono: "Perhaps...." Kiono frowns at the ocean, as though it holds some form of annoyance for her. "I am concerned because Lady Dyana seems to be working with a group of traitors. Villains have thus far been unwilling to be forthcoming with... anything particularly helpful." Ondo: Ondo looks over at Veggrek. "Is there any reason you could think of why your lady would ally herself with such people?" Veggrek: Veggrek squints at the sky. “She didn’t seem like herself. I suppose she could be under some sort of enchantment.” Ondo: "Then we must rescue her. And if we are going to be sneaky about it, we might be able to use Tallo's help." Veggrek: “Is Tallo sneaky?” Kiono: "Could we shove her in Tallo's room and take her away?" Ondo: "Maybe, but not quite what I was getting at." "With Veggrek's mirror we can look upon the face of anyone we want, yes? And Tallo is able to make herself look like anyone she has seen before." Kiono: "....could she potentially be Lord Varren?" Ondo: "Yes. Or whomever might be able to get in." Kiono: "Hm. Once we get there, perhaps we could observe and find someone she could masquerade as." Ondo: "And we know Tallo can act like a noble." Kiono: Kiono's eyebrows twitch in the smallest annoyed "'yeah''' she can" sort of way.'' Veggrek: “I’m not certain. I think— I mean, she knows me, so— so maybe I can just snap her out of it, you know?” Kiono: "We need to reach her first, Squire Veggrek. That is the first of several difficult steps." Veggrek: “Right. Sorry.” Kiono: "I fear requesting to see her and being rejected would make sneaking in much more difficult." Veggrek: “I’m just— uneasy about going about this in a dishonest way.” Kiono: "Being honest with those considered villains has yet to work out for us." Veggrek: “She’s not a villain.” Kiono: "No, but she is with villains." Veggrek: “That seems a bit reductive. People aren’t just heroes or villains.” Kiono: "Yet you say your Lady Dyana is not a villain." Veggrek: “She’s not!” Ondo: "Er, what Veggrek said wasn't a contradiction? But regardless, I think that honesty here will only get us so far." "We could try sneaking in without drawing notice, but our group is not built for stealth." Veggrek: “If she needs to see me to be herself again, then— then it won’t do any good to become someone she won’t recognize.” Kiono: "You... you won't...?" Kiono: "Only Tallo would disguise herself." Veggrek: “I can’t deviate from our Oath.” Kiono: "You would still be yourself." Veggrek: “Well, yes, but— No. No, I’d be someone who lies and cheats to get what I want, and I wouldn’t be worthy of her guidance.” Kiono: "Then let the three of us lie instead. You simply follow us about." Ondo: "This leads me to my second plan. We stuff Veggrek in my chest compartment and pretend that we're delivering a warforged." Kiono: Kiono is silent, contemplating. "Perhaps we could combine the two." "Tallo could claim to have obtained a warforged and is bringing it back with her. I... I could be a bodyguard or something. That seems to work usually." Ondo: "Right. But who should we have Tallo be? Lord Varren? One of the other members of this castle? Do we know of anyone else who is there?" Veggrek: “I still think we should show up at the front door, present our case fairly, and storm our way in if we have to.” Kiono: "I suspect we will have some reconnaissance to do once we arrive." "I would... really rather not fight that many people." Veggrek: “...How many people?” Kiono: "It's a castle. My impression of castles is that they tend to have... far more people in them than we could reasonably fight through." Veggrek: “Well, I’d really rather not lie to anyone.” Kiono: "I'd really rather not die." Veggrek: “I’d rather not betray the holy tenets at the core of my soul.” Kiono: "I'd still rather not die when death is so easily avoidable." Veggrek: “I agree with you on that point. But I’d also rather not shy away from doing things the right way for fear of death.” Kiono: "Then you can do your plan, and we'll come in later and attempt to rescue you and Lady Dyana afterwards." Ondo: Ondo is glancing between them with concern. Akaros: "I feel we haven't considered enough the 'annihilating the castle and hoping there are survivors' avenue." Akaros contributes helpfully. Veggrek: “Consider it considered.” “Wait— Really? You’d let me try my method of doing things first?” “I’d love that.” Kiono: "I will be recommending that you go alone in that event so we have enough people to actually break you out later." "If you aren't captured or killed and instead simply turned away, then that means the rest of us have remained anonymous." Veggrek: “Spectacular!” Ondo: "Wait no, I don't know if - I don't feel comfortable with Veggrek just going alone." "I don't... What if something happens?" Kiono: "I don't feel comfortable with him going at all because something will happen." Veggrek: “I’m not comfortable with it either, but I’m not sure what we— what?” Kiono: "Best case scenario is that he is turned away." "'What'?" Veggrek: “What do you mean you’re not comfortable with me going at all?” Kiono: "Your plan. To be utterly clear, I have no faith in it." Veggrek: “Ah. Well, I hope to change your mind.” Kiono: "You will have to convince Tallo that your plan is worth pursuing." Veggrek: “Alright.” “Thank you for letting me have this chance.” Veggrek takes a moment to consider what he’s going to say next. “I have faith that you won’t regret it.” Kiono: Kiono is filled with regret that she's counting on Tallo to refuse to let Veg go the diplomacy route. "Just remember the whole group has to agree." She glances at Ondo. Ondo: "I'm going with you." Ondo says, looking at Veg. "If we're captured, I have magic that could perhaps uncapture us. I'm not letting you go in there alone." Kiono: Kiono gives the tiniest sigh because she knew this would happen. "You will both have to convince Tallo, then." Ondo: "Very well." Veggrek: “I— um— yes. Agreed?” Kiono: "And to remain clear, I do not expect this to go well and am ultimately against this." Ondo: "Yes. So am I." Veggrek: “That’s— not a great mindset to go out there with.” “Oh! You know what, you two are smarter than me, maybe if I showed you the tenets you can figure out a plan that makes everyone happy.” Veggrek gets his journal out of his bag and holds it out, turned to an early page, where he’s scrawled the Tenets of Devotion in an unskilled but careful hand. Kiono: "I think that plan was where you were in Ondo's chest compartment. You're not required to do anything then, and so can't break your oath." But she looks them over because maybe they'll have some sort of great wisdom hidden in them. Veggrek: “I suppose so. It obeys the letter, if not the spirit of the Oath.” Kiono: Kiono glances at Veg. The irony does not escape her. Veggrek: “I’m... not comfortable with this, and I’d rather not go through with it, but I will.” Kiono: Kiono is silent for a long moment. "Squire Veggrek. Do your tenets apply to your interactions with those who would abuse your devotion or those who would do harm to others?" Veggrek: “Yes! Especially so! As the Tenet of Compassion clearly states: Punish those who would threaten the weak, and show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom.” Ondo: "But... If your tenets lead to putting ourselves at the mercy of a dangerous house, wouldn't that do more harm than good?" Veggrek: “It would. But is it fair to sneak about under their noses without letting them have a chance to do the right thing?” Kiono: "So you're more willing to do potential harm by dealing honestly with those who likely would deal dishonestly with you... than to slip past them unnoticed to speak with your Lady Dyana?" Veggrek: “I— is that— n-no.” “Ondo, what do you think?” Ondo: "It is not as if in lying, we plan to harm anyone. Not without provocation. We are merely looking for Dyana. If we are caught, they have a chance to decide to display the same mercy to us I suppose." Kiono: She gestures at Ondo to indicate that his point is also very good. ''"Sneaking in is an attempt at avoiding unnecessary bloodshed, as far as I'm aware. Both our own and theirs." Veggrek: “I suppose so. I’m just— honestly, I’m worried that she won’t recognize me. I’m trying to think what she would have us do.” Kiono: "...You mean what she would do in this circumstance?" Veggrek: “Right. If she were here with us. Rescuing... herself, I suppose.” “Or what she would want us to do.” Kiono: "I suspect that she wouldn't want you to do something that could get you killed outright at the very least." Veggrek: "We did plenty of things that could have gotten us killed! That's the meaning of courage." Ondo: "Hm. I understand your position Veggrek. You want to go about this the right way, for her. But... what would she ask you to do, do you think? Knowing that she is not able to join you to save herself." Veggrek: "I..." ''Veggrek shuts his eyes. "I think... she would want me to do the thing with the best chances. And I think that means going ahead with this... subterfuge. As responsibly as possible." "Do you two trust in this? Do you have faith that it will work?" Ondo: "I cannot say that it will go smoothly. But I do have faith that its our best course of action right now - and that we will adjust accordingly to whatever is thrown against us." Veggrek: "Very well." Kiono: "I..." She sighs "I don't have much faith in... anything here... any of this, frankly. But I agree with Ondo." "Perhaps when we arrive we will find that the circumstances will prove to be different than we have been led to believe." Veggrek: "What would you have us do?" Kiono: "We should do some reconnaissance once we arrive. I expect we will have to attempt to sneak in, ultimately." "But we should be prepared for about anything. We may not have the chance to look into anything before we have to act." Ondo: "That's true." Veggrek: "Always wise." He still has his cowl up from the sparring match, so it's hard to read his face. He sounds troubled and tired. Kiono: "I'm not so sure," Kiono mutters under her breath. At regular volume, "Should we, ah, go back to the inn?" Ondo: Ondo looks at Veg. Veggrek: Veg looks at Ondo. "I suppose? I'll have to think about what spells to prepare." Ondo: "We should go back and get some rest. I suspect tomorrow will be a tall day." Kiono: "'A tall day'? How can a day be tall? It doesn't have any sort of height to my knowledge." Veggrek: "It's a metaphor. Tomorrow will stand tall and cast a long shadow over our histories." Kiono: "Is... that the sort of day you would... call 'Legs'?" Ondo: "No forgive me I meant wide. Long?" "A long day." Kiono: "Ah, I see, I-- Wait, but a day still isn't something that has dimensions, is it?" Veggrek: "Some days are literally longer than others." Kiono: "Is tomorrow one of those days? Are they the same every week? Is Iron longer than Rest?" ondo: "No Veggrek was right the first time, I did mean a Common idiom for the content of the day." Kiono: "Ah." Ondo: "But maybe it is longer. I do not know." Kiono: Kiono looks at Veggrek. Veggrek: "I'm-- I'm not sure off the top of my head. It's not an Equinox or anything, those are the long ones." Kiono: "I see." She does not see. Veggrek: "Would you like to go to the library and find out proper-like?" Ondo: "I think perhaps we should just rest. Unless tomorrow's length is particularly important." Kiono: "That makes sense. Priorities and whatnot." "I'm sure Tallo will come back from her friend with some new and exciting thing she has to do before we can go, and I would like a full night's sleep before that argument." Veggrek: "Ah. Yes, alright." Ondo: Ondo would look concerned, but doesn't have a face and doesn't say anything. Kiono: On the way back to the inn, "Squire Veggrek..." Veggrek: "Yes?" Kiono: "Why do you hold to such rigid rules despite them being a hindrance at times?" Veggrek: Veggrek stands a little straighter, flooded with pride. "Those tenets were laid down by the wise, noble paladins of yesteryear-- Sorry, of ages past. Lady Dyana held to them as she formed me into a proper person. They're good rules to live by." Kiono: "But why hold to something that isn't helpful in a given circumstance?" Veggrek: "They're always helpful. I'm not sure I follow." Kiono: "They seem less helpful and more a hindrance in this particular case. I see no reason to offer honesty and trust to those deemed traitors. It doesn't make sense to me." Veggrek: "Well, that's part of the point of the Oath. You can't just pick and choose when to follow it when it suits you." Kiono: She is quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure I like that sort of blind faith..." Veggrek: "It doesn't suit everyone." Ondo: "Hm. I understand faith I think, but." "A prewritten oath.... cannot account for circumstance. It's not a person that can modify orders based on the nuances of a situation." "It's not about wishing to bend the rules for personal gain, to take advantage, its about..." "How do you follow a set of rules when the rules do not tell you how to behave under extenuating circumstances?" Veggrek: "You defer to those whose judgement you trust." Kiono: "What if you're alone? Or what if what their judgement is something you wholly oppose?" Veggrek: "Then you do your best?" Kiono: "But how do you determine your course of action in those times? One's best is dependent on the circumstances." Veggrek: "You try to act in accordance with the tenets of the oath." Kiono: "So.... just make a guess and hope you're right?" Veggrek: "Not a guess! You take everything you've been taught and you weigh your options and you trust yourself and those you believe in." Kiono: "An educated guess then." "I suppose that's all life ever is, really. Hoping you're doing the right thing and that it all turns out well." Veggrek: "I suppose so." Kiono: After a moment. "I suppose I see why you would hold to something like your tenets then. They provide... a solid ground upon which to stand, even when the rest of the world seems unstable." Ondo: "Yes. I often wish my masters had left me with some sort of set of instructions. I don't blame you for trying to follow them." Veggrek: "How do you two decide what to do in the absence of a code like mine?" Kiono: "I do what seems right. Needless bloodshed should be avoided. Causing harm to the innocent should be avoided...." "Hm... I suppose I sort of have my own tenets. Though I created them rather than using someone else's." Ondo: "I often ask myself what I think my Masters would have wanted me to do, or else if I'm not sure, what the most effective option would be to reach our goals." He pauses. "What tenets have you come up with, Kiono?" Kiono: "Uh, well, the two I mentioned... Others have, i suppose, come from others. Don't take what is not given to you. Sometimes a lie for the sake of good is better than the truth..." "But I am still sort of learning. The last few weeks have held an abundance of knowledge I didn't have before. I've learned most of all that sometimes you're wrong, and should change based on new information." Scabacca: "It is important to rub the belly of Scabacca." Scabacca says Kiono: Kiono kneels down and gives Scabacca the biggest belly rub. "....your companions.... Their safety and happiness is important..." Ondo: "It is," Ondo concedes. It is unclear whether he's talking to Scabacca or Kiono. Veggrek: "Everyone should be happy and safe." Ondo: "I always believed that People generally knew what was best. This journey has taught me that they're actually probably making it up as they go along." Kiono: "As much as I count as a People, I certainly am making it up as I go." Kiono straightens, and looks at Veg. "Does that answer your question satisfactorily? The sort of things those without oaths use to guide them?" Veggrek: "Hm? Oh, yes. I'll have to ask Dyana about her thoughts. I think you'll find all that enlightening." Ondo: "I look forward to finally meeting her." Veggrek: “I look forward to introducing you!” Category:OOS